Umeko 7
by KiroChannie
Summary: britney, derek, umeko, ai we dont own IE chars


That night I went to bed early. My memories were getting back. ''Who was that woman…'' I said to myself. I kept thinking and thinking but nothing happened, not a thing got clearer. The next morning I woke up early. ''Good morning Mikami-chan!'' Ai said. ''Hi Ai'' I replied. I saw that Reize was still sleeping. He looked cute when he was sleeping. I and Ai were already eating breakfast when Reize woke up. ''Morning guys'' he said with a sleepyface. ''Morning sleepyhead'' I replied.

After breakfast we went outside. We saw someone there. Someone with Blue hair. ''Hello there Mikami!'' the girl said. It was Ulvida. ''U-Ulvida?!'' I said surprised. ''Surprised to see me? We are both from Aliea remember?'' Ulvida said. ''What are you doing here?'' Ai asked. ''Revenge. Revenge on Mikami!'' she replied. ''What have I done to you?!'' I asked. ''You flirted with my boyfriend, Gran!'' she said. ''I didn't!'' I replied. ''Don't lie!'' Ulvida said. ''Let's see if you like it when someone kisses your boyfriend!'' Ulvida said. She then flirted with Reize and gave him an obvious toungekiss. I got mad. Very mad. I was pissed. ''ULVIDA! YOU WILL REGRET THAT!'' I shouted. ''Alright then, how about a little contest… If I win I get Reize, if you win… you may replace me in the Genesis'' Ulvida replied. ''Alright then!'' I said. A moment later I lost with 10-0. Ulvida was too strong. ''Ngh… How can you be so strong?!'' I asked. ''Don't you realize? I am an elite from Aliea! I am much stronger than you will ever be!'' Ulvida said. ''Let's go Reize'' she said with a flirting voice. ''N-No… please… let Reize stay!'' I said. ''I won fair and square!'' Ulvida said and she disappeared with Reize. ''Reize…'' I cried softly. ''Mikami-chan…'' Ai said. I cried the whole day long. ''Mikami-chan? I'm going to visit Britt.'' Ai said. I didn't reply. I couldn't hear her because I was crying too loud.

Akeno's P.O.V

''Hello Britt!'' I said. ''Hi… Akeno…'' Britt said weakly. ''Are you alright?'' I asked. ''N-No… The docter said I could die any minute…'' Britt said. ''W-What?!'' I said with tears in my eyes. ''Don't die… please… don't…'' I said while crying. ''There's nothing they could do Akeno'' Derek said. ''She's going to die'' he said sadly after. ''No… she can't… It was going well with her 2 days ago!'' I said. ''Yes but… Umeko kicked a ball against her…'' Derek said. ''Akeno… stay strong… please… Derek… take care of yourself…'' Britt said and she then closed her eyes. She died. ''B-Britt… BRITT!'' I yelled and cried. ''Britt-nii…'' Derek said and cried.

Mikami's P.O.V

''I'm back!...'' Akeno said. ''Welcome back'' I said while I was crying. ''Mikami… we need to talk!'' Akeno said. I could hear that she was angry. I didn't like that. ''W-What's wrong?'' I asked. ''Britt died… And it is all thanks to you!'' Akeno said. ''R-Really? I'm sorry…'' I said. ''Sorry doesn't help you!'' Akeno yelled. ''Get out of here! Right now! I don't want to see you anymore!'' she yelled at me. I had to cry. I packed my stuff and I went. I slept in the forest.

''Maybe I was a little bit too harsh on Mikami… I should apologize…'' Akeno said. Akeno went to the forest. ''Mikami-chan?! Are you here?!'' she yelled. ''Yes… I am here….'' I said with a creepy grin on my face. ''Mikami-chan… I'm sorry, I was too harsh.'' Akeno said. ''Sorry doesn't help you! Isn't that what you said?!'' I said. I got a knife out of my pocket what I took from Akeno's house. I stabbed her. My hands were covered in blood. ''Hehehe… Hahaha… WHAHAHAHA! This . feels. GREAT!'' I said. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed killing people. The next day I was somewhere in the city, trying to live by myself. I went to the hospital and saw Akeno. ''A-Akeno?! What are you doing here?!'' I asked. ''Derek brought me here you bitch…'' Akeno said. ''Why Umeko? You always were a nice person. But look at you. You went crazy. You hurted your friends… you even stabbed Akeno!'' Derek said. ''When I'm out of the hospital… I want to fight you, Mikami!'' Akeno said. ''Hahahahahaha!'' I laughed. But not a normal laugh. A psychopathic laugh. ''Friends?! FRIENDS?! What friends?!'' I said. I grabbed my knife and stabbed Derek. He lied bleeding on the floor. ''N-Nurse!'' Akeno yelled. A few nurses holded me and a docter and a nurse were taking care of Derek. They took me to a mental institution. ''Hehehehe… I will escape from here! I will take my revenge!'' I said. My eyes were pitch-black and my pupils red as blood. ''I… will… escape… from… here…'' I kept laughing for hours like a psychopath. One night, no one was looking, I escaped. ''Here I come Aliea and Raimon!'' I yelled.

I ran towards the field where The Genesis was fighting Raimon. ''Whahahahaha!'' I laughed once again. ''W-Who was that?'' Endou asked. I entered the field. ''Hello guys!'' I said. ''M-Mikami-chan!'' Kazemaru said. He wanted to hug me but I stabbed him. ''Hehehehe….'' I turned my head around and looked at The Genesis. ''I will murder all of you!'' I said. I ran towards them. First I stabbed Nero, their goalkeeper, then all the other players untill Gran, Ulvida and Reize were left. ''I will protect you Ulvida!'' Gran said. ''No! I will!'' Reize said. ''Oh boys, stop it you'' she said with a smile. I stabbed Gran in his heart. ''You are next you whore!'' I said to Ulvida. I pushed Reize away and ran towards Ulvida. I then ran to her back and stabbed her. She lied on the floor. She was dead. Raimon ran away because they were scared. ''You are next!'' I said while I was pointing to Reize. My psychopathic grin got worse. I enjoyed it so much to kill people. After all those lonely years, I could finaly take revenge. I ran towards Reize. ''Stop!'' he said. ''Mikami… what are you doing? Is this really you? Where is that cute girl who I loved? You are not like this. You wouldn't kill people like this.'' Reize said. At that moment my Aliea necklace broke and I accidently pulled his one off. ''W-What am I doing? What have I done?...'' I said and I cried. I was finally my old self again. ''I must apologize to everyone…'' I said. ''I'll go with you'' Reize said. We went to the hospital to see Derek and Akeno. I'm scared, very scared.


End file.
